


I Need You to Kiss Me

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “My cheating arse of an ex has just walked in with my ex-roomie who he cheated on me with, so if you can pretend that we are happy, and that you are madly in love with me - that would be grand.”  She paused taking a breath before giving him a light airy smile.  “Any objections?”





	I Need You to Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a brief pause from other writing and cleaning the house, this came out because, we clearly needed another time honored cliche.

A lithe girl pushed her way between Ben and Hux, leaning deep on the bar as she tried to get the bartender’s attention, completely oblivious that she had just intruded on a heated conversation.  
Rude little thing.

Hux glared at her, his mouth pinched, and the look of utter abhorrence almost caused a smile to grace Ben’s lips. The girl was dressed casually, and the hoodie she wore was emblazoned with the local university's logo, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and her face was makeup free.

“Bloody hell, what does a girl need to do to get a drink around here?” She bit out her words out while angling her body in Ben’s direction unconsciously as she waved in attempt to get the bartender’s attention. British.  
That was rather unexpected. Her eyes swept down to him and he was met with a bright hazel, then her head swiveled over to where Hux sat, and a slight ‘O’ came to shape her lips.

“Am I interrupting your date?” 

Hux sputtered.

“You both are dressed too nicely for this dive. Trying to keep it all on the down low? Well, mum’s the word from me.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead dating him.” Hux spat out.

“Why? He’s cute. You could do a lot worse. Trust me, I have done a lot worse.”

Ben liked this girl. He hadn’t been called cute in quite some time, it was sweet. With a fierce look, she rounded on Ben, “Would you ever cheat on the person you were dating?” The girl asked pointing a finger at his chest. 

“No.” Was his terse reply. He would never. He hated cheaters. They were the lowest of the low and that was coming from someone who was a corporate lawyer. 

“See, he’s already better than my ex.” She gave him a bright smile before turning to Hux. “Good job Red. Embrace the love.” Then she brought her focus back to the absent bartender and threw her hands up. “For all that is holy, I’m about to jump the bar and serve myself. Do you think they would mind?” She posed the question to Ben and again he had to fight a smile.

“Pretty sure that would be frown upon.” He responded in a deep murmur that had her eyes flashing for a moment before she puffed out a sigh.

“Balls.”

“Bad day?” Ben asked, hoping to keep her engaged as Hux glared at him from over her shoulder. He really couldn’t give two shits about the man and was more intrigued by the girl. He was done working for Hux’s client, the case was done. For the first time in months he could have a decent night’s sleep.

The girl gave him a small grimace accompanied an eye roll. “Bad month-ish. Just been one thing on top of the other. Which isn’t to say that I can’t handle being an adult, I am adulting just fine. Which is such a stupid term, but I’m doing it.” The bartender finally made an appearance and she leaned even farther across the bar, her athletic form apparent even in the jeans and hoodie. Feeling himself begin to harden Ben pulled his eyes away from her ass to the engaging look that had come across her features as she gave the young bartender a sweet smile. “Hi, can I please have a gin and tonic, actually can you make that two please, but put it all into one glass, and what about you two?” She turned to him and Hux, “Anything?”

Charming girl.  
Both the men shook their heads no. Ben with a bemused expression, while Hux looked exasperated by the her. But Ben did pull out his wallet and hand the bartender his card before the girl had the chance to reach for her own wallet. 

And she turned narrowed eyes on Ben, even as the bartender returned with his card. “Come on. I interrupt your date, and you pay for my drinks?”

She looked at him square in the eyes for a moment, before color flushed her cheeks, and she pulled her eyes away from him. He watched her take a pull of her drink and enjoyed the way her slender throat was exposed.  
She need to know that he was unattached.  
It was a stupid thought. This girl was wild and free and she wouldn’t be attracted to someone as calm and contained as him.

“It’s not a date.” Ben said as he brought his scotch to his lips, taking her in.

She cut him a quick look a hint of interest lighting her eyes before movement by the door pulled her attention and she stiffened.

“Well that’s convenient. I need you to kiss me.” She turned her full attention to him.

“Excuse me?” He’d never in all his thirty-two years of life been asked to kiss someone so blatantly.  
Freckles formed constellations across the bridge of her nose and she brought her drink down to the bar before taking a long swig, her too bright eyes locked on his.  
Fearless.

“My cheating arse of an ex has just walked in with my ex-roomie who he cheated on me with, so if you can pretend that we are happy, and that you are madly in love with me - that would be grand.” She paused taking a breath before giving him a light airy smile. “Any objections?”

Ben sat is surprised silence, his eyes flicked over her shoulder to see that Hux had left them at some point during the exchange. Good riddance. 

“Yes or no?” She asked. Nervous energy tinged her question. Adorable.

His eyes flicked over to the man who was making his way over to where they were stationed. The man was unimpressive and Ben couldn’t imagine this spit-fire of a girl with such a bland man. Ben wasn’t a man to make rash decisions, he was cold and calculated, and he was pulling the girl into his lap.  
She let out a soft shock gasp before settling herself more comfortably against him, her hands coming to rest on his chest, her fingers curling and digging into him.  
She was electrifying and enchanting.

“How long were you two together?” He asked in a low calm voice that betrayed his heated blood.

The girl was warm, she smelt like warm vanilla and spiced ginger, and felt right pressed to him.  
She could sear him. Burn him to a crisp.

“Three months. Cheated on me the whole time. The arse.” Anger coursed through him. He wanted vengeance on her behalf.

Ben wasn’t into public display of affection. Not normally. But this was different, he ran his lips along her jaw as she spoke, her hand finding its way to his tie while his hand came to rest possessively on her hip. 

“Should I threaten to beat him up?” He whispered against the shell of her ear.

She let out a breathy chuckle that he felt to his bones, as she arched into his touch. “No need. He’d call the cops, wouldn’t want a mark on your record. You look like the clean cut sort. Figure you have a fairly clear record.”

“As long as you don’t look at the one from before I turned eighteen.” He mumbled, his lips trailing down her neck and back up to her jaw.

Thoughts of his childhood and the shit he got up to in order to gain his parents attention. The loneliness that came from that had caused him to lash out and he had definitely ended up with his parent’s attention.  
She relaxed into his hold and he knew in that moment that they had both been trouble as youths.  
Unique girl.

Pulling back she looked up to meet his gaze, “I’m Rey by the way.” Her eyes travelled down to his lips, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, before her eyes moved to meet his again.

“Ben. What are you studying Rey?” He asked bring his lips a whisper away from hers, so that they brushed against hers as he asked the question, and could feel hers pull back into a smile.

“Finishing up my degree in environmental engineering. Took me longer than expected, but I did it and am coming out almost debt free. And what do you do, Ben.”

They were having the conversations with lips barely skimming, and the hunger that was coursing through Ben’s system was turning animalistic. He wanted to press fully against her, to feel her rock along his length, but he loved this torture. 

“I’m a corporate lawyer.”

“Oh, Ben.” Rey said with a tisk and a shake of her head, but her bright smile never dimmed. 

He felt his own lips curling into a smile, before cupping his large hand around the back of her neck, threading his fingers up into her hair as he drew her in readily for a scorching kiss. She opened to him, pressing her chest into his as if she wanted to crawl inside of him, and she quickly took control of the kiss. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he could taste her gin and tonic mixed in with her own sweetness, before she nipped lightly at his lip. Rey’s hands found their way up to his hair and she tugged a little rougher than need be as she stoked her tongue against his, and gave a faint moan.  
Ben pulled back, placing a light kiss on her open lips, before resting his forehead against hers.  
His blood sang.  
He wanted her beneath him. He wanted her on top of him.  
He wanted to take her out to a quieter bar.  
He wanted to know her story.  
He wanted her for more than a moment. For more than a night. More than a weekend.  
It made no sense.

“My friends are going to send out a search party if I don’t come back soon.” Regret tinged her voice, as she moved in for another kiss.  
This girl was sunshine.  
He captured her bottom lip and gave a tug between his teeth and ran his tongue along it, and let out his own moan.  
She was sweet and intoxicating.

“Will you be safe from your asshole ex?” 

“You could always come with me. I know it’s a big step in all relationships to meet the friends, but –“ She trailed off, a charming blush coming across her cheeks.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Then you can take me out on date—”

“Tomorrow too soon?” He could feel the heat creeping up the back of his own neck at his eagerness.

“Not at all. Oh, kiss me again, he’s coming this way.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what to say.  
> This was fun. Like super fun. I was in the middle of working on my original story, but I couldn't help myself (not like I really tried).
> 
> (I also probably should be looking at wedding photographers or flowers or invitations...something...but maybe my fiance will magically take care of it all. I mean he's the one who wants the wedding - he's too good for the court house apparently.) All that is neither here nor there.
> 
> At any rate, I hope this brings in some joy. It is cute and fluffy, and I love cute and fluffy! This would have worked well for Jyn and Cassian as well...I should do some RebelCaptain. 
> 
> Come be my friend:  
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> P.S. [Sudlow](https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/sudlow?ref=pr_shop_more&search_query=star+wars)  
> on Etsy has some super cute Star Wars jewelry. I just ordered a necklace and am so excited for it to come in!  
> Yay!!!!


End file.
